


"Hey baby, can I have your number?" --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barista Magnus Bane, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Shower Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: AU Coffee ShopAlec moves into his new place in New York and decides to check out the coffee shop then he meets Magnus...(2 part fanfic)





	"Hey baby, can I have your number?" --- Malec

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by my best friend Kimberley! So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This will be a 2 part fanfic so this first one is a fluff and the second part is smut.

**Alexander Lightwood, 28 and single**

Alec works as a boss in his family trading business

Alec moves closer to his work because he lived in San Francisco

 

**Magnus Bane, 27 and single**

Magnus works in Java Jones coffee shop

Magnus has always lived in New York

 

_Let's begin!_

 

Alec wonders around his empty apartment and let's out a satisfied sigh. "Well, new apartment here I come." He says as he walks out the apapartment with a smile. He puts the last two boxes in his car and drives 42 hours to San Francisco.

 

_*3 days later*_

 

Alec woke up from the sound of his alarm and sprung into his daily routine as he slams the alarm off. He realises that he doesn't have coffee in his new house so he decided to get dressed in his work clothes and walks to the closest coffee shop. He entered the coffee shop that was called Java Jones and when towards the till where a beautiful man stood. The name tag say 'Magnus' then looked into Magnus' golden green eyes immediately falling in love with them. "Hey there handsome, what can I get you?" Magnus said with a smile, knowing that the man was looking at him. "Yeah... uh... black coffee please." Alec said nervously as he looks away and Magnus laughs softly. "What's your name? Your not one of my usual customers." Magnus said, trying to keep the man talking before he felt more embarrassed. Alec looked at Magnus again with a heart warming smile that Magnus was beginning to obsess about. "Alexander Lightwood and what about yours, beautiful?" Alec said successful as Magnus blushed furiously at the comment. "Magnus Bane, so how long have you lived in New York for?" Asked Magnus as Alec starred into his eyes again. "I just moved here from San Francisco to be closer to my job. Which starts in 2 minutes! I have to go, bye Magnus." Alec said as he dashed out the shop, leaving Magnus by himself. 'Well that was interesting, looking forward to meeting him again.' Magnus said in his head as he smirked loudly. Alec made it in time to work as he sipped his coffee and noticed so lettering on the side of the paper cup. 'Is that.... Magnus' number?!? Omg!' Alec screamed in his head as he furiously blushed in realization of how awkward the conversation was. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please comment or like this work. Thank you for reading!


End file.
